Koimae Ichihara
by mitsuchan325
Summary: Koimae was the only other person on the same mission as Itachi the night the Uchiha clan was killed.She thought that he truly loved her, but he left. Now living with her daughter in the village hidden in the Moon, she must face her past. NO FLAMES!
1. new beginings old dreams

**I do not accept flames! Only reviews and critiques do I like. Get that threw your head before reading this! Thank you, I hope you enjoy my story.**

New Beginnings and Old Dreams

_Exactly 5 years today that I left the leaf village... _Koimae Ichihara thought. Five years since she had seen the faces of the long lost Hokages, since she had seen the faces of all of her friends, since she had seen the face of one person in particular.

She was living in the Village Hidden in the Moon now; she had been with her four year old daughter Suzuna since she had been found out in her last village, the one she had Suzuna in. They had been found out because of the fact that the doctor who treated her during it all new where Suzuna had gotten her eyes, her Kenkai Genkai, which she had gotten from her father. She had to run after that and she took Suzuna with her.

She had gotten settled into the Village hidden in the Moon, to many of the people she looked like an average young mother of twenty-one. **(Yeah she was seventeen when she got pregnant.)** She wanted people to keep thinking that, she wanted people only to think of her as the underage mother who lived down the street. That is, until she bumped into the last person she ever expected to again, someone who made her heart skip a beat, and her face to turn as red as the fire in which her home village was named. Itachi Uchiha.


	2. meetings

**Okay I want to get something straight real quick, when I said that Suzuna was born when Koimae was 17, I really didn't mean that, what I meant was that she was conceived when Koimae was 17. Got that? Good, okay let's get to the story.**

Meetings

"I… Itachi… Uchiha?" Koimae said her voice trembling; she couldn't believe that the man she used to love was standing right in front of her. She thought that it may all have been a dream and that she would wake up, but then he stated her name.

"Koimae." He said in a slight whisper. Itachi could only stare into her violet eyes and remember the last time he had seen her.

"_Itachi! Where are you going?" Koimae asked, running after the young man. She had just caught up to him, after waking up in the cave alone, after the night they had spent together. _**(A/N Get your mind out of the gutter, it's just how I saw the story in my head okay, just keep reading.) **_How could he leave when she loved him so much, and she knew he loved her, didn't he?_

"_Listen Koimae you know I can't stay in this village, but you can." He said, she knew exactly what he meant, last night before they had found refuge in the cave, both of them had completed their mission to annihilate The Uchiha Clan. They had killed almost everyone, except for Sasuke. Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill his only brother, so instead he let him live, but first he told him that the reason for everything was to see if he could do it. _

_Itachi wouldn't let Koimae be seen by Sasuke, not after everything they had just done to his family. So she hid in the shadows until they could escape without her being seen by Sasuke._

"_I can't stay in that village Itachi, not without you!" Koimae yelled. She truly did love him, and she couldn't bear to be away from him. "You know I won't be able to handle the way they talk about you, the way Sasuke talks about you!" That hit a nerve, Itachi knew his brother would hate him for the rest of his life, it killed him to know that, but what killed him even more, was knowing that his own brother would come looking for him, would come to kill him someday._

"_I can't let you come with me it would be too dangerous, you know I didn't want you to help me with this mission. You nearly fainted when you heard that we had to kill my family! I can't let you come with me, your own mother would probably think you were a traitor, I can't let that happen to you." Itachi said looking into Koimae's eyes. With all of the force in her she threw her arms around him and started to cry._

"_I don't care Itachi, I really don't, I just need to be with you and I will be happy." Koimae said look burying her face into his chest, but Itachi knew she needed to stay in the village, her mother needed her, and so did Naruto, the nine tailed fox child that she took care of in a sense. She was like his older sister, and since he had no parents to call his own, he truly did need her._

"_I'm sorry Koimae, but you can't come with me… I love you." With those last words he hit her neck in the right place so that she would pass out. She fell limp into his arms, and all he did was hold he close for what seemed for a very long time, when he felt it was time he laid her under a very large tree that would keep her dry if it rained, and kissed her forehead before running away into the night, never to be seen again._

Now Itachi looked into the eyes of his childhood friend, and the girl he fell in love with before the mission that ruined everything. He was just about to say something when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Miss Koimae, Miss Koimae!!!" Yelled a young girl, she looked around fifteen years old, and when Koimae saw her a look of distress came over her face.

"Saya-chan, what is the matter? Where's Suzuna?" She asked in a scared tone, Itachi was wondering what was happening as she started to speak frantically to the young woman in front of her.

"I was taking care of Suzuna, she was just sitting there playing and I went to go get her a snack and a drink, but when I came back she was gone, I thought she may have been playing hide and seek or something, but I looked over the entire apartment, she's gone, I don't know what happened. Please forgive me Miss Koimae!" Said the young girl, known as Saya-chan, as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh no, we have to find her, she could be anywhere in the village by now!" Koimae said in a frantic voice. She knew Suzuna would be in danger if someone who knew her eyes found her; they could both be in danger.

"Koimae, maybe I could help you find the girl. What does she look like? How old is she?" He stated looking into her eyes. Itachi could tell this person meat a lot to her. Of course he had questions, such as hay she had left the leaf village, and why she was in the village hidden in the moon, but right now he wanted to stop her tears, because the last time he saw her cry nearly killed him.

Koimae had been dreading this day, dreading having to explain everything to Itachi, telling him who Suzuna was and it had to be during a time that Suzuna was on one of her "adventures" or so she called them. She had been dreading telling him what that one night had led to between them. She had been dreading it ever since she found out she was pregnant those years ago.

"Her name is Suzuna, she's four and a half years old, and she has my blue black hair, and…" She stopped suddenly not wanting to tell him the rest.

"And? What is it Koimae, tell me, I want to help you find this little girl." Itachi said staring into her eyes, he wanted to help her, he knew he had hurt her back then, and he wanted to make up for it now, at least as much as he could. **(A/N okay so Itachi isn't heartless in my fanfic, he's actually a pretty okay guy. He's still in the Akasuki though.) **

"And… eyes… exactly like… yours… Itachi." She said in barely a whisper. But Itachi knew exactly what she said, and what she meant.

**What is it that Koimae has been dreading to tell Itachi? The suspense must be killing you!**

**Eh probably not, you've probably already guessed it, it isn't too hard. Hope I'm not moving too fats for some, but I really want to get into the flashbacks I have in line for this. Keep reading and reviewing, just remember… NO FLAMES!!!!**


	3. memories

**Okay I know this story is goanna seem a little cheesy, but go with me here, its goanna be good. Oh and the power that Koimae has, sorry I didn't put it in the in the beginning, but I just now got the idea, so please forgive me.**

Memories

Koimae put her young daughter to bed after the little child had told him everything he had missed in the last few years of her life, as Koimae walked back into the room she saw Itachi looking out the window, at the moon that shown brightly. The moon had reminded her of when they had met, so many years ago.

_It was a full moon as the Nine-Tailed-Fox attacked Konoha; Koimae was running through the forest looking for her father, who was fighting the demon, with no avail. Then she heard a horrible sound behind her, when she turned she was looking straight at the Nine-Tailed-Fox._

_He was enormous, terrifying, and coming straight in her direction. Koimae started to scream as the fox came closer when arms picked her up and carried her away into the safety of the trees. _

_"What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is back there?!" Screamed a voice, and when she looked up, she stared into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. She knew who he was, son of the leader of one of Konoha's most elite clans, right next to the Hyuga's and the dwindling numbers of what was left of hers. He was also the talk of all the girls in her class at the academy, having passed only two years ago at her age. _**(Okay quick thing, Koimae's eight, and Itachi is ten. Back to the story.)**

_"I'm sorry, I just… I had to check on my dad, his music's fading, I can hardly hear it anymore, and I have to make sure he's okay." She shouted to the boy, as he looked at her in confusion._

_"Music, what music, I don't here any." He said as he looked at her in confusion, this was always the case with Koimae's clan, there power was much lie the Hyuga's, except instead of seeing the chakra, she heard it, like a song for each person. It may have seemed like a useless thing to have, but it actually gave someone an amazing upper hand in battle._

_"I'm an Ichihara, it's my Genkai Kenkai, we hear the chakra." She stated as she listened to his, it was calming, yet violent at the same time, she couldn't understand it, but she snapped out of it as she heard cries coming from were the battle was taking place. _

_"Oh, no!" Koimae shouted, she didn't want anything to happen to her family, she had to check on her father, so she opened her ears to listen for him. Nothing, she didn't hear his music, his chakra. It was gone._

_"No…NO!!!! It can't be, no he can't be…" She shouted as tears rolled down her face, her father COULDN'T be dead, he was her father, he wasn't supposed t be dead, he was supposed to be alive, she had never felt so helpless in her life. Itachi looked over at her wondering what was wrong when it suddenly clicked in his head 'her father' he thought as he pulled her into an embrace, she was shocked at first but then continued her sobbing, that was how she had me Itachi._

"What is it?" Itachi asked pulling her back into the present, as she stared into his crimson eyes, tears started to roll down her face.

"I… I was remembering when we first met." She stated looking to the floor, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal of the tears.

"Oh." He said as he looked at the ground as well. "Koimae, why did you leave the village, you know that your family would have cared for you, what about your mother, Naruto, all of Konoha? They all love you so much, why did you leave them?" he said getting up to look at her more closely.

"Itachi, I couldn't have taken the way that they would speak about you, and I was pregnant with your child at the time, I didn't want her to grow up hating you, Sasuke probably would have killed her when he saw her, just because she was yours. I was not about to endanger her like that." She said looking at him with concern for her daughter, and her love for him, even after all of these years it had not gone away.

"I understand, I just… I left you there to be happy Koimae; I didn't want you to have to follow the same fate as me, Koimae do you even know what I am now?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders tightly. "I'm part of the Akasuki now, that's about as bad as it gets, my daughter has a right to be ashamed of me." Koimae couldn't believe her ears, _'Akasuki!' _she thought as she looked at him.

"Itachi…" She whispered, this wasn't him, this wasn't the man she loved, she knew him, she knew Itachi. The one who would always let her cry on his shoulder when she was sad, the one who made her strive to be a better ninja, the one who she loved.

While she was thinking this another memory pooped into her head, it was one she had always treasured, one she kept close to her heart.

_"Hey Itachi, what took you so long?" Koimae said as she waited on the bridge, she was 13 now, as well as a chunin with Itachi, she looked at the boy who looked like he had run full speed from an angry bull._

_"I had to run away from another girl again." He said through his gasps of breath, all Koimae could do was laugh. This always seemed to happen; Itachi was apparently just too attractive for his own good. _

_"Hey this isn't funny, every day it's another love letter, another confession, and another girl chasing me down after I say I don't want to be her boyfriend. It's killing me!" He shouted as she continued laughing, Koimae felt sorry for Itachi though, they had been friends ever since he saved her and was there for her on the night of the Nine-Tailed-Fox's attack. Then an idea clicked in her head._

_"Well if you don't want to deal with all of these girls, make yourself unavailable to them, get a girlfriend." She said bluntly, with a hint of a blush from all her laughter. _

_"That would be a good idea but I don't think I want a relationship right now, and who would I date? All of the girls who ask me out are nice, but they're all really big idiots, no offense to them, I want someone who can hold their own in a fight, and in a conversation." He said slumping forward on the bridge. He really wondered what he was goanna do until Koimae piped up._

_"How about me?" She said staring at him with another blank look. All Itachi could do at the moment was blush lie crazy. _

_"Huh, WH… what do you mean?" he said stuttering and still blushing, which made Koimae laugh, she hardly ever saw him blush, so moments like these were a treat._

_"What I mean is that you can go out with me, it'll get the girls off your back, and those annoying guys off mine, I mean they just get on my last nerves, especially when I can hear their chakra, it's like I can't even think." She yelled rubbing her temples. "So what do you think?" she asked looking back at him._

_"Okay, I mean, if it's all right with you." He said, still slightly blushing. As he looked back up she was grinning._

_"Deal and I know the best way to get this around because one of your fan girls is coming right about now." She said grabbing the sleeves of his Chunin vest. She pulled him closer._

_"What are you doing?" he asked as his blush grew bigger, and her face came closer._

_"This is the easiest way to get it around that we're dating." She said before crushing her lips to his. He knew that they had to make it look a little real so he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. And when they broke apart, Koimae had a blush of her own starting to appear._

_"Very… believable," she said as she put her hand in his. "Come on, we should go get some training in." She said her face as red a blood._

_"Yeah." He said walking beside her as he interlaced his fingers with hers._

"Itachi, I don't care." She said grabbing hold onto his robe pulling him closer and kissed him like she had so many years ago, except this time she knew how she felt about him, knew that she loved him. And put all her love into that one kiss.

All Itachi could do was wrap his arms around her waist, and fill her with the same emotions.

Me- eh, eh, what did you think?

Itachi- I would not blush, I don't blush!

Me- well it's my story so you do! HA!

Koimae- okay we get that but why did you make me seem so weak?

Me- when?

Koimae- when I left the village, you made me seem like a baby!

Me- … sorry it just fit with the story. Which by the way has more coming up.

WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!!


	4. mission

**Okay I am so very excited because I am go8ing to A-Kon!!!!!!!!!!! This is like total awesomeness!!!! To all my Otaku friends out there, I will do a caremelldansen dance just for you!**

Mission

As Koimae and Itachi kissed thoughts ran through his head, how much he loved her, how she was always there for him, even when he was told to annihilate his entire clan, and how awful he felt when he had left her. He could still remember that night; he remembered deciding on what he thought was best for Koimae. He remembered the bloodshed beforehand, he remembered everything.

_Koimae and Itachi were throwing kunih's_** (don't really know how to spell it)**_ and shurikens everywhere, killing anyone they saw with the Itachi emblem. This was the mission the Third had given them, to kill everyone one of the Uchiha's, and they were succeeding._

"_Itachi, why are you doing this!?" someone shouted, Koimae turned her head to see two of the older members of the clan fall. She new that this was terrible, having to kill people she cared for, but she knew it must have been worse for Itachi._

_When they were done with the people at hand Koimae and Itachi sped off to find the last two members that they were meant to kill. Itachi's own parents._

"_Koimae, they're probably at the house, we need to hurry." Itachi shouted, Koimae knew exactly why he wanted to get this done quickly, Sasuke wasn't home yet, he could have been spared from this horrible pain! They both knew he was ignorant of what the clan was planning to do in uprising against the Third, which was why she and Itachi were killing the compound off, to save all of the people who would have died in the crossfire._

_They rounded the corner stopping in front of the home they both knew, as they opened the door they heard running and both sped off into that direction. Koimae stayed behind, she knew she couldn't watch Itachi do this, it was already killing him, she wouldn't let him feel the pain of having his one love watch him as he did it. _

_She waited at the door for Itachi when she heard a small voice, a young voice that usually brought her voice joy when she heard it, a voice that caused her happiness._

_She ran to the room where Itachi had just murdered his parents, she saw tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at her._

"_It's Sasuke, he's here!" And with that she heard his voice calling for his family, she shut the door wanting to hide, but with too much force that it made a loud enough sound for Sasuke to hear._

"_Koimae get out of here now!" He said as he pushed her through the door._

"_But Itachi, what about Sasuke!? Your not seriously goanna kill him are you! You know that you can't do that, you love him too much, we were going to spare him!" She said in a hushed but firm whisper._

"_I know, I'm not going to kill him, I'll make him want to kill me." He said with one last push as she was out the door._

_She heard the entire encounter between Sasuke and Itachi through the door, she heard when Sasuke asked what had happened to their parents and clan, she heard when Sasuke pleaded to know why Itachi did this, when Sasuke tried to attack Itachi, his own brother, and she heard when Itachi used his Sharingan on his own brother to show him the happenings of that night. _

_As Sasuke ran off she just wanted to cradle the boy in her arms and let him cry, to tell him why Itachi had to do such things, make it so the three of them could live together happily. But she didn't get the chance. Because Itachi wrapped up the show by telling Sasuke that killing the clan was for sport, and telling him the ways to make his Sharingan stronger._

_With that, Itachi left with Koimae on his tail, making their way to one of the caves in the far off distance and rested in one._

"_I can't believe what I said to him Koimae, he'll hate me for the rest of his life now." He said quietly as tears started to roll don his face._

"_Itachi, you know why we had to do it, you knew that you couldn't tell Sasuke the real reason without killing him. Did you really want that?!" She said tears forming in her eyes as well. "Sasuke may hate you, but you know that hate will be a lie, don't dwell on this Itachi, we'll go and start a new life somewhere else, we'll forget this." She said sliding her arms around him as their tears silently rolled down their faces._

"_I don't know what I would have done without you their Koimae, thank you for not leaving me to do that on my own." He said into her shoulder._

"_How could I? I love you too much to leave you Itachi." She said as she pulled away enough to look into his eyes._

"_I love you too, more than my own heart can stand." He said as he leaned closer, and then he kissed her_

_It was light at first and then grew deeper as they showed their love for each other in the most intimate of ways. _**(And that's all you're getting from me, hey it is a T fanfic.)**

Itachi drew Koimae closer before his mind registered the facts of what was happening, and as it clicked he pulled her away.

"Itachi…" she said looking into his eyes which showed how much he truly wished to be with her like before, but knew it was too dangerous.

"Koimae listen to me, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm a part of the Akasuki now, they have no mercy to speak of, and they'd kill you for sport just because they were bored. If they even knew about this, about you and Suzuna… I don't now what would happen, but it would be nothing good." He said looking at her more closely.

"Which is why you should leave them, they'll do nothing for you, and you'd have a better life here with Suzuna and I, you now that Itachi!" she said, now in a yelling tone. "I can't loose you again Itachi, I don't ever want to be away from you again. When I woke up after you left I cried for hours until two other Anbu's found me and brought me back to the village. I wanted to fight against them, to run and find you, to find your music, but I couldn't. I was too weak at the time, I could hardly even move. And when they asked me why I was out there I told them it was because I had tried to stop you from leaving, to make you come back to the village and explain. And when I got home I cried even more. It took me weeks to get out of the house, and do you even know why?" she asked tears streaming down her face. But before he could even asked she told him. "It was because my period was late! So I went to one of my friends who I could trust, she was a medical ninja and she used her jutsu on me and told me I was pregnant." She said still looking at him. Then Koimae grabbed his hand interlacing her hand with his.

"I was in shock when I found out Itachi, I didn't know whether to jump for joy or shake with fear. I didn't even tell my mother, I just packed up and left for another village. Became a missing-nin. And when I had Suzuna the doctor there knew her eyes so I had to run away again, we've been here most of her life. I haven't been on a mission sine that night." She said as Itachi winced at the memory he had thought of only moments ago. "I still train and everything, I've even started teaching Koimae how to use her Shinan**, (what I'm calling the Genkai Kenkai.) **She's excelling at it, just like I knew she would, she needs to learn how to use the Sharingan and the only people I can think of are you and Sasuke, and I think I'd rather you do it, you are her father." She stated while looking at her daughters room.

"Allright." Itachi said as he looked in the same direction

"Really? You'll teacher her?" She said in shock, "Oh Itachi! You have no Idea how happy I am!" she said as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, as Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

Me- okay so it isn't completely done yet…

Koimae- HUH!? But that ending was so romantic! Why no leave it at that!?

Me- because, then it would be boring, I gotta add more action and more flashbacks

Itachi- I don't mind at all, as long as I don't die in this one.

Me- don't worry babe you won't die!

Koimae- hey I thought he was my man!

Me- well you're a figment of my imagination aren't you?

Koimae- yeah

Me- well how do you know that we aren't the same person?

Koimae- EH?!?!?!

Me- he he! ^_^ till next time, write reviews! No flames or I'll sick Itachi on you -_-*

Itachi- *to mitsu-chan* grrrr

Me- *backs away slowly*

REVIEW!


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Me- Okay so forget what I said about that not being the end, it is for this fic. But if you want me to write a sequel, which will mainly focus on an adventure for Suzuna go to my profile and say do in a poll.

Koimae- I though you said that wasn't the end!

Me- Yeah, but it ended on such a good note, and there will be more flashbacks in the sequel through out Suzuna's life if I make one, so tell me if you want one or not!

Koimae- Whatever.

Itachi- I still don't die right?

Me- Of course not Itachi-kun! You shouldn't have died; you were just trying to help Sasuke! Stupid Konoha Elders!

Elders- HEY!

Me- Well it is your fault! Konoha lost one of its best ninja's cause of you, and Sasuke lost his brother. Shame on you! (Pulls out Kunie and shuriken and starts to attack.)

Elders- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Me- Get back here!!! Don't make me pull out the almighty SPORK!!!!!

Elders, Koimae, and Itachi- (cringe) not the Spork!!!

Me- OH! Hey this is the first story I ever finished!! YAYZ!!!!!

Itachi- She's easily distracted isn't she?

Everybody else- (nods head)


End file.
